<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bounty by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801148">Bounty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>txt smuts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when soobin gets invited to a family Thanksgiving at the huenings, they seem to not be able to keep a hand off him.</p><p>(Only the oldest three huenings)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>txt smuts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bounty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayo !! If you do not like TXT smut just click the fuck away !! </p><p>(but to anyone who does, hello !! I'm sorry if I made some spelling mistakes scree, I'm overseeing it atm hehe)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey baby? You ready to go out?" Kai calls, poking his head into his and Soobin's shared room. </p><p>Soobin puts down the curling iron, having curled his short hair a little.</p><p>"Yea yea, I'm ready." He flashes Kai a quick nervous smile, Kai smiling softly and going over to peck his cheek.</p><p>"Binnie, don't worry. They'll love you." He soothes, Soobin letting out a small sigh.</p><p>"You say that a lot, so I might just believe you." He mutters, Kai giggling a little and patting his shoulder.</p><p>"Come, let's go- I'm sure they're already waiting."</p><p>___</p><p>About 45 minutes later, Kai and Soobin make it to the younger's home- a small thanksgiving celebration having taken place at his mom's house, so there were quite a lot of relatives for Soobin to meet.</p><p>They park the car a street away, the walk to the front foot giving Soobin time to prepare himself to meet his family- extended and all.</p><p>Kai knocks on the door, it immediately flying open and Soobin almost drops his jaw at the pretty girl who opened it.</p><p>"You guys finally came!" She screeches, reeling in Kai for a sudden hug, leaving him flailing his limbs and awkward. </p><p>"We did," Kai mumbles, squashed. "Lea, let me go please."</p><p>The girl goes Ö and lets Kai go with a funny laugh, wrinkling her eyes as Kai tries to catch his breath from being squished. Soobin just stands awkwardly, not knowing what to do as he's basically ignored by the two until Lea's eyes glance at him- making him turn red, flushing.</p><p>"You must be Soobin," she smiles- though there's something in her voice, the way she says it. Soobin can't tell as he shakes her hand, her eyes perhaps lingering on his body for too long.</p><p>"Yeah, uh- nice to meet you." He smiles sheepishly, and then her attitude switches again- she laughs, hitting Soobin's shoulder.</p><p>"Look at this guy, he's so nervous! Kai, you really found yourself an adorable boy-"</p><p>Kai laughs back, just conversing with her as they go inside (somehow not having gone in.)</p><p>___</p><p>"Oh, you must be Soobin!"</p><p>Soobin turns his head, having been standing awkwardly at the corner of the living room with sparkling water in his hand as Kai mingles and socializes with his family happily. </p><p>There's a lady there, looking similar to Lea- but not quite, as she's fully Korean. She's older, too.</p><p>Soobin nods at her inquiry, setting down his cup. "You must be Kai's mom? Nice to meet you, Miss-" </p><p>She waves her hand. "Just call me mother in law." She winks, chuckling to herself as Soobin turns red yet again. "It's nice to finally meet my son's boyfriend."</p><p>Kai suddenly comes running, hugging his mom and small chatting before tilting his head.</p><p>"Hey, where's dad? Did he not come?"</p><p>As his mother starts to speak the doorbell rings- Kai's younger sister going to get it, and holy fuck.</p><p>Who is that sexy ass man that just came in through the door.</p><p>"Hey, everybody!!" He exclaims in English, before bursting into perfect Korean as he chats with surrounding family and Soobin almost falls to his knees right then and there.</p><p>Soobin's face turns redder and redder as the man comes closer to him, finally getting to him and looking him over slightly.</p><p>"Hi-" Soobin squeaks in English, not knowing whether to say it in Korean or-</p><p>"Hello!!" The man smiles enthusiastically (in Korean) and Soobin almost faints because his pronounciation makes him sound so fucking hot.</p><p>"You must be Soobin!" He continues, taking Soobin's hand and shaking it. </p><p>Kai gestures to him. "This is my dad, Nabil-"</p><p>Soobin is still in a daze. How can this DILF be Kai's DAD.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, sir."</p><p>___</p><p>It is now dinnertime and everyone is around the table, saying whatever they're thankful for.</p><p>Soobin doesn't know why people celebrate this, but he's guessing it was probably something Mr. Nabil brought into the family. Anyways, everyone seems to enjoy it.</p><p>The mother stands up, holding her glass and making a toast.</p><p>"To everything we're thankful for." She smiles, everyone raising their glasses.</p><p>Soobin does the same, but as he brings down his glass when people start to eat he feels small strokes on his leg. He flushes, turning to mumble to Kai to stop but he realizes Kai isn't even facing him.</p><p>He glances to his leg under the tablecloth, a small hand tracing his thick thighs.</p><p>It's a feminine hand.</p><p>He glances up immediately as is met by piercing brown eyes, a predatory gaze staring him down.</p><p>"Enjoying your dinner?" Her sweet voice wafts to his ears, his breathing becoming erratic as she drifts her hand closer and closer to his member.</p><p>"L-lea..." He mumbles, slumping under the table just a little. "What are y-you-"</p><p>"Oh, don't mind me." She giggles quietly, going back to her food as she grips Soobin's bulge, making him gasp out.</p><p>His noise gets the attention of Nabil, who looks over at him immediately. "You okay?" He asks, concerned- leaning across the table just a bit for the younger to hear him better.</p><p>"Just fine!!" Soobin exclaims, a bit too loudly perhaps- and at that same moment, Lea unbuckles his pants and starts stroking him through his underwear.</p><p>He looks down at his food, his knees squeezing together and he eats quickly, swallowing down the food. </p><p>Lea doesn't stop stroking him, and soon enough, Kai glances at him.  "Oh woah, you look horrible. Are you okay?"</p><p>Lea freezes, Soobin breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Yeah I AM-" He squeaks- but Kai is suddenly grabbing his cock, enclosing around Lea's hand and she instantly pales.</p><p>"K-kai..." she tries to say quickly, but how to explain??</p><p>"You're a little whore." Kai smirks, starting to move his hand- making Lea's also move.</p><p>Lea starts to feel nervous, feeling Soobin twitch in her hand. This wasn't her plan. </p><p>This wasn't her plan at all.</p><p>Suddenly a choked whine slips out of Soobin's lips, making various heads twitch their way; so Lea and Kai drop their hands immediately, feeling high on the fact they almost got caught.</p><p>"Fuck." Soobin mumbles as Nabil sets his eyes on him, not moving his gaze.</p><p>___</p><p>After dinner, Soobin hurriedly makes his way to the back of the house as an attempt to not face the relatives he'd embarrassed himself in front of.</p><p>He finds a small bathroom, closing the door behind him frustratingly.</p><p>"aGh..." He groans quietly, turning red when he remembers what went down. Lea's small hands on his cock, and Kai's big one just enveloping hers...</p><p>Oh my god, did he just get hard over that?</p><p>To his horror, a knock sounds at the door and Soobin jumps, startled.</p><p>"Oh gosh, who is it?" He asks shakily, putting down the zipper to his pants and pushing down his boxers to his thighs.</p><p>"It's me," the voice calls.</p><p> "Who's me?" Soobin asks, voice shaking even more as he starts to stroke himself.</p><p>"Nabil."</p><p>The younger freezes. "Oh?"</p><p>"Let me inside. Now."</p><p>He doesn't know what gets into him but Soobin /somehow/ goes to the door and unlocks it, Nabil slipping inside and gazing Soohin up and down.</p><p>"Damn," Nabil smirks- and Soobin realizes that he didn't. put. his dick. away.</p><p>"Kai was right~" he practically purrs. "You are a little whore."</p><p>"I'm n-not..." Soobin stutters, making a squeak as the older man turns him around and slams him to the counter, bending him over roughly.</p><p>"God, I just want to ruin you..." He bites his lip, pushing his hips into Soob's plush ass.</p><p>He moans quietly, making Soobin whimper as he feels the hardening cock of Nabil.</p><p>"N-nabil-" Soohin gasps quietly as he pulls his pants all the way down to his knees, spreading his ass cheeks apart.</p><p>"I'm going to make you scream my name, you dumb bitch." He spits, not even bothering to stretch Soohin out and slams his cock into his warm hole, making the younger cry out in pain.</p><p>"Fu-" He cries, eyes watering as Nabil clamps his hand on his mouth to shut him up.</p><p>"Shut up-" he grunts, starting to move his hips much to Soobin's dismay.</p><p>He whines with each thrust, pain and more pain building up.... it's so /dry/, it hurts so much.</p><p>Nabil eventually spits on his cock, at there's some lubrication for it which doesn't hurt as bad. Soobin finally starts feeling some pleasure, making him make a high whimper as he drops his head when Nabil starts pounding into him more.</p><p>"You like that?" The older man says sultrily, sweat starting to form on his forehead.</p><p>"Yes!!" Soobin slurs, feeling lost in the sensation and practically cums right then and there when Nabil finally hits his prostate.</p><p>He smirks, adjusting his position and starting to hit his prostate with every thrust, making Soohin start to babble and drool incoherent words.</p><p>They both cum soon, the younger of the two fucked out of his mind and very tired.</p><p>Nabil pulls out, a string of sticky mixed cum and saliva still connecting his dick to Soobin's hole.</p><p> </p><p>"So, soobin-"</p><p>A knock comes at the door, making them both freeze.</p><p>"Let us in, now that you're done." Come two voices, whispering and hushed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>miew and Nancy be proud of me pls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>